The Diary of Selwyn the Bard
by LornaBird
Summary: A record of my first D&D campaign. Selwyn the elven bard strives for renown so that she may return to her family with pride after having been disowned. When a falling star crash lands on a tiny island off the Sword Coast, Selwyn hears reports of strange magical occurrences that are spreading throughout Faerun and decides to investigate... every bard needs a good story, after all.
1. Chapter 1 - Dear Diary

Entry One - 26th of The Melting, 1405

Aren't you a pretty little thing. I found you in the markets of Memnon when I arrived here, and I just had to have you. I've never kept a diary before, but since I've set out on my own I'll need someone to keep a record of my accomplishments. For now that someone will have to be me, at least until I become famous enough for others to write about the amazing Selwyn Myrthanea.

Let's see, where should I start. I grew up in Everska, and come from a very good family of sun elves. Then a little worm of a bard stole me away. Well, I suppose I thought he was handsome and charming at the time, and I'd never seen a human before… I was a young fool, then, only sixty years old. Naturally my parents disowned me, so Dimitri and I wandered off, no real direction in mind. He showed me some of the tricks of the trade and we performed together. We were brilliant. The two of us could enrapture a town and live like royalty in their best taverns. His voice was like honey and wine… and, well, I suppose I wasn't the only one who appreciated it. I caught the wretched beast with some scrawny human tavern maid and that was that. I packed up right then and rode off. On his horse, too. Serves him right.

Dimitri always used to say he taught me everything I know, and I wouldn't be able to make it on my own. Too soft, he'd say, not used to life on the road and strange cities. Well, I'll show him. I've already made enough money for my own room at Boar's Tusk tavern here, one of the nicer ones in the city. The barkeep suggested I might be staying for free if I can attract more business. Can't fend for myself, hmm? We'll see about that.

Entry Two - 28th of The Melting, 1405

Oh, diary, you'll never believe what's happened today! One of the lords of the city, Ser Joyce, heard about my playing here and invited me to his manor! He's so rich, and not only rich but handsome too. I wouldn't have expected a rich man to be as handsome as he was. Anyway, he said he would be throwing a ball for the other elite of the city, and needed a new minstrel. He asked for a little song to show him what I can do and I swear to Corellon it was some of the best playing I've ever done in my life! He was practically speechless! As soon as he could talk he offered me fifty gold pieces straightaway in order to have me at the party, and suggested I might get a permanent position out of it too. He made some odd insinuations, I suppose, perhaps he expects some extra favors out of me… nothing I wouldn't expect from a man used to getting his way, and anyway, at least he's handsome. If he makes any untoward advances I'll just deal with that as it happens. No need to spoil good fortune with worry!

And even better, it's going to be a masquerade ball! With all the gold he gave me I'll be able to afford a new dress, and of course a mask. And to think, after this I'll be a court minstrel! This is just the sort of thing Dimitri could only ever dream about! There's certainly going to be other important people there too, perhaps some even more wealthy or powerful than Ser Joyce. Life is looking brilliant, diary, and now I have shopping to do. I'm sure it won't be easy to find a nice gown on such short notice, so I'll have to start now!


	2. Chapter 2 - The Masquerade

Entry Three - 3rd of The Time of Flowers, 1405

Well, diary… I'm not quite sure what to say. The last few days have been quite an ordeal, and I've only now gotten the chance to record them. I would be a terrible bard if I spoiled the ending, so I suppose I'll try to start from the beginning.

At the end of my last entry I was in Memnon, preparing for the masquerade ball at Ser Joyce's estate. It was difficult to find a decent gown on such short notice, but I managed it and I must say: I looked gorgeous. Thank the gods the dress wasn't damaged… but I get ahead of myself. I arrived at the estate and the guards at the gate escorted me to a side door. This seemed perfectly normal to me, of course - as the entertainment I wouldn't be going in through the main entrance like the other guests. They mentioned that they were mercenaries of the Sapphire Guard, and Ser Joyce had charged them with my safekeeping. I suppose at the time that should have seemed odd, that I needed to be guarded at a ball.

Regardless, we entered a little parlor and I reunited with Ser Joyce, and the guards left. His home was beautiful and lavish, clearly furnished with only the best. We chatted briefly, and he led me to the back of the 'stage' and all seemed well. I stood behind the curtain, preparing myself for its opening. I could clearly hear a din of guests on the other side, and scents from their dinner were wafting past. Joyce began to introduce me, and he said something odd. By recollection, he said, "This gathering is to be one of joy, of taking another into my family!" I was a bit taken aback by that, and didn't notice that all the noise behind the curtain had ceased until afterward. Then he said something along the lines of, "This day, we welcome perhaps one of our finest pieces," and then quite a bit of lovely praise for my musical skill, and again referred to welcoming me to the family.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see his smile become… odd. But by that point the curtain had begun to part and I was faced with an audience of nobles. Without thinking I took up my lute to play, still a bit stunned. As I looked out on the crowd my old lessons on Illusion magic came back to me and I recognized them for what they were - false images. Everything faded: the audience, the tables, the food, the sounds, the entire room, all gone. I was left staring at an empty stone wall just a few feet away from the curtain, with a wooden chair standing next to it.

To my side where Joyce was standing I heard, "Have a seat, darling." But it didn't sound like Joyce. I turned around and was face to face with a grotesque creature - at least seven feet tall and impossibly thin, with long, spindly limbs and pale skin. Its head was too large and its face was strangely featureless, aside from bulging, bug-like eyes. In contrast with the fair appearance of 'Ser Joyce' it was a horrifying image. Naturally, I screamed.

As I looked toward the door, preparing to run, I saw that it was locked with that creature blocking the way. The only other exit was an unlighted passageway. The room had changed from what it appeared to be when we entered. It was almost all cold stone and a few torches with… hooks hanging from the ceiling.

"Come now, I simply wish a touch. Is that too much to ask? A bite, a snack of the bard Selwyn?" the thing said, though I could barely tell if it even had a mouth. "You live on, I live on, the world goes round with me in your place. All the Joyce agreed. Perhaps not willingly, but.. they all sit."

Well of course I refused, saying that I'm not a Joyce, and demanded it explain what it was. It said he is king, and queen. That the city is his and he is the city. I began to feel nauseated, or at least more so than the sight of that creature had already made me. It began to approach and I found myself back up against the wall. It said, "Doesn't the bard Selwyn wish a permanent residence? Does she wish all the gold of this city? Selwyn may have it, but first we need Selwyn."

I told it that if it let me go I wouldn't tell anyone about him, that I would leave the city and pretend I'd never heard of it. It didn't take any heed to that, and started to reach its long, repulsive finger toward me. "Selwyn will be a lovely addition. We think Selwyn will be perfect at our coronation. Just… a bite." At that point I'd had quite enough, and quickly shouted a 'flare' spell which caused a bright burst of light right in front of the creature's face. I didn't even wait to be sure the creature was successfully blinded, I immediately ran toward the open passageway. The creature began hissing and shouting, saying something again about how it is the city, and it is not something I can leave. It flailed its arms about and one of its wretched fingers brushed my cheek. It burned for a few moments, then faded. It hasn't caused any problems since, so I'm not sure if I should be concerned…

I made it to the passageway and it didn't sound as though I were being followed, but I didn't dare look behind me to check. The corridor continued for at least thirty feet, and running in my nice gown wasn't easy, but I did it. I could hear the thing screaming behind me. It was saying, "We will finds! Beware the Sapphire, Selwyn!" I assume it meant the Sapphire Guard and that they would be waiting at the exits to stop me from leaving, so I didn't try to find a door. I came up to a mosaic window, looking over the courtyard. There weren't any of the guards in sight, so I paused to catch my breath and cast a spell to detect any magic in the area. I'd already been fooled by one illusion, I didn't mean to be fooled again.

The courtyard and corridor didn't contain any magical presence, but in what seemed to be the floor above me were… shapes. Humanoid shapes. They looked to be splayed out and unmoving, and emitting a powerful magical aura. I still don't know what that meant, though I think it may have been the creature's other victims… perhaps the rest of the 'Joyce' family. I shudder to think what would have happened to me had I been caught.

There was a door near the window, but it seemed to be locked. So, I gritted my teeth and smashed my shoulder into the window. It shattered, but the iron bars holding the panes together remained… then I noticed the latch. I felt a little silly, and moved quickly to open the window in case the creature had heard me. The window was only at ground level so I was able to jump down easily enough. As I entered the courtyard again I noticed that the gate was open, and beyond that the entire city was darkened and silent.

This seemed odd, but I didn't think long on it at the time because at that moment the sky was brightened by a blue-green falling star. It was much lower and brighter than any falling star I'd ever seen, and as it trailed south it began to turn red. Due to how close it seemed, I was even able to see that it had two tails, which I've also never seen before. I only watched it for a moment, then took advantage of its light and perhaps the distraction and bolted toward the gate. I expected that creature to jump out at me at any moment, but every street I passed was completely empty. I didn't come across a single person, none of the lanterns were lit, and the only lights in windows were in the manor and my own tavern.

I didn't want to linger in the city, but I didn't want to leave without any of my things, or head out into the wilderness without any food. So, I went back to the tavern, but I stopped outside to peer into the window. The only person in the building was the tavern keeper. It didn't feel right at all, and though I did hate to leave without my things I didn't want to risk getting into any more danger. So, I left and made my way for the main gate. As I turned my back on the tavern its lights also flickered out, and the only source of illumination was a dull green glow in the distant south, where the star must have landed.

As I approached the gate I found it was also open and deserted. And right in the middle of the street was my pack from the tavern, with all of my belongings and, thankfully, this journal. I only had one crossbow bolt remaining, though, and everything seemed to have been thrown around rather harshly. It was all far too convenient, but it's not as though I was going to remain. So, off I went, into the desert and still in my nice dress. I had enough food and water to get me to another town. When I arrived I tried to tell people of this monster that had somehow single-handedly taken over Memnon. (I don't know if all the people in the city were part of his illusion or if some of them were real but under his heel. The ones I met at the tavern seemed real enough…) But of course, no one believed me. Now I'm not sure what I'm going to do. I can't imagine I'll have any better luck with the authorities in the next city, I'll simply be some mad elven bard.

Well diary, everything is caught up. I'm simply glad I managed to survive to write about, though I am worried that thing, or its mercenaries (if the mercenaries were ever real in the first place) will come back for me… I'll have to keep my eyes open, and be prepared for anything.


End file.
